In recent years, a light emitting device obtaining white light by a combination of a semiconductor light emitting element such as a blue LED (Light-Emitting Diode) and a phosphor is in use. In particular, as such a light emitting device, a light emitting device including a semiconductor light emitting element of a blue LED and a plurality of phosphors to obtain white light of more natural tint (i.e., higher color rendering index) is known.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-243056 describes a light emitting device including two blue LED chips emitting blue light. The light emitting device includes: a first phosphor layer made of a first phosphor stacked on one of the LED chips and excited by light emitted from the LED chip to emit green light; and a second phosphor layer made of a second phosphor stacked on the other LED chip and excited by light emitted from the LED chip to emit red light.